Video coding, called video compression, is known, and typically includes both intra-coding using only a currently encoded picture (the “current picture”), typically a video frame, and inter-coding, which encodes the difference between the current picture and a predicted picture determined from the current picture and one or more previously encountered pictures, called reference pictures that are typically decoded versions of previously encoded pictures. Motion compensated predictive coding (MCPC) improves the predicted picture by using motion compensated prediction (MPC) including determining motion vectors between one or more selected reference pictures and the current picture to reduce the difference between the current picture and the prediction thereof. Such methods have been improved upon over the years. The current H.264/AVC standard, for example, includes a long-term reference memory (LTRM) to extend MCP to multiple reference pictures—pictures in this context are usually video pictures—including both recently-coded and selected older pictures. While the predicted picture is improved, additional bits are required to be transmitted. MCPC can further be improved using affine motion compensation—determining how portions of one or more reference pictures can be warped to improve the prediction. This uses affine motion estimation between the current picture and one or more previously decoded pictures. When combined with LTRM, a multi-picture buffer is extended to include warped versions of the previously decoded picture(s) in correspondence to estimated affine motion parameters. Because affine motion estimation is performed at the encoding side, the affine motion parameters need to be transmitted as side information to enable correct decoding. This, like using LTRM, requires more bits to be transmitted.